


Royal Toy

by Gnattine



Category: Homestuck, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Faerie AU, Faestuck, M/M, ill add the tags for that later, probable smut eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnattine/pseuds/Gnattine
Summary: Karkat Vantas, Prince of the Summer Court, is given an unconventional gift. Two, in fact, meant to be his playthings. But he'll soon learn, these sly twins are looking for a toy of their own.Follow my Tumblr for fic updates and info!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend requested I make this. I know I should finish my other fics first buuuut. That's what smart people do.

The prince fought to keep from rolling his eyes. He had gone through plenty of birthdays, enough to expect to receive the most ludicrous gifts, but honestly? Why this. Why him. Once the Winter noble had finished his rambling, er, presentation, Karkat nodded in acknowledgement, a servant retrieving the gift for him. A snowball. Granted, it was enchanted to never melt, but. I mean come on.

Luckily, he wasn't required to smile. He was sure that if he tried, the resulting facial expression would have very bad political consequences. But he couldn't help it. It was all so fucking stupid and boring. None of these people actually cared. He didn't even care. Birthdays hardly mean anything to fae, they only made a big deal of it because he was royalty. Half these gifts were condescending and intended to be insulting anyway. At least, the ones from the winter court. Like this. Snowball.

 

The delegate swept into a dramatic bow, before turning and prancing back down the carpet.  
Next up, was one from the winter court again. Fuckin Ampora again. Eridan's older brother, if he remembered correctly. He looked almost put together today though. He had someone in tow behind him, but Karkat couldn't see who. 

He cleared his throat as he approached the throne. "Prince Karkat. A _pleasure_ as always." Karkat shuddered at how he said the word "pleasure". Gah fuckin no stop that ew ew ew pineapples no not okay tap out yamete fucking NO. Ampora held his left arm straight out next to him, and the figure behind him stepped out. But. Uh. Also stayed right where he’d been? He held out his right hand as well, and a mirror image of the first figure stepped out. Their faces were impassive, blank, bored. 

As Cronus lowered his arms, the two stepped forward, boldly ascending the steps, and planting themselves nonchalantly (and somewhat disrespectfully, since they’d not been given permission to approach) on the armrests of the throne. They were exact mirrors of each other. Orange hair, sort of spikey, parted on opposite sides. Bright gold eyes. Mouths set in a line, neither smiling nor frowning. White pants beneath white tunics, tied at the waist with rope in Cronus’ colour, vibrant violet, knotted on the right. Skin much paler than anyone in the Summer Court, but what made sense for the Winter. 

Karkat was taken aback by everything that had just happened. These boys...were a gift? The fuck. That was such an outdated and generally frowned-upon offering. He hadn’t heard of it happening in decades. And besides that, they just waltzed right up to his throne and plopped down like it was a park bench. They realized he was a prince, didn’t they? Um. Okay? Whatever. Karkat shook off the look of confusion, and looked back to Cronus. 

 

“As much as I would love to keep them to myself, these two would likely have much more fun with you, your Royal Highness,” he smirked, and bowed. Karkat nodded to him, and he swept away, swaggering back down the carpet, tripped, and made a not-so-smooth recovery. Karkat barely held back a snort, but heard an amused hum in surround sound. Beside him, the twins each wore a hint of matching smirks.

Karkat looked at them from the corners of his eyes, and wondered to himself what the hell he was supposed to do with them. I mean. He knew what he was intended to do with them but. He kinda didn’t want to. Maybe in his first century he would have been thrilled, but he just wasn’t typically all that interested in that these days. Not that they weren’t ungodly attractive…


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat had one of his servants take inventory of the gifts he’d received, putting most of them away in some storage area. There were a few he was actually very happy with. Some clothes he got from Kanaya, and a few romance novels from various others, gift baskets, some human movies from John that he was sure he would hate with a passion, some music discs from Dave that he would pretend to hate with a passion, and one very nice-looking cloak for travels. He was most excited for the books. He always loved romance novels. Some of his friends made fun of him for it, but he really couldn’t care less. 

While he was trying to decide what to read, one of his old favourites, or one of the new ones, he heard that stereo hum again. He’d nearly forgotten about those two. At least, he’d been trying his damnedest to. He sighed and tucked his books away into the drawer of the table beside his sofa. He wasn’t hiding them. Just. Hiding them. He turned to look at the two, (whom he’d been told were called Hikaru and Kaoru, and like fuck he’d ever be able to tell which was which) and was surprised to see they’d changed sashes, trading the violet for bright red. They looked at him with those same blank faces. Bored. 

“You know, you don’t have to follow me around. I don’t even know what to do with you. I have a fuckton of servants already, and unless you’re supposed to just hang around looking pretty, I really don’t think you’ve got a purpose here. You can just. Go do whatever,” he didn’t have to be formal here, especially not with his own...property. Fuck that, no, that’s weird, there’s gotta be a different way to say that cuz just, no.

The two smirked. “What,” Karkat asked flatly, more demanding than asking for clarification. That was the most expressive they’d been since they’d gotten there the previous day. The smirks reminded him of the Striders, which just pissed him off on principle. 

“So,” one drawled, sitting casually on the right side of Karkat. “You think we’re pretty?” the other asked, mirroring the other’s actions. Just like the damn Striders. Fuck those guys. One set of obnoxious shady twins was enough for one universe, now he had to have this set living with him. God fucking damnit. Karkat rolled his eyes, and got up. 

“Yes. you are both so very pretty, which is lucky, considering that is all either of you have got going for you,” he pulled his books back out of the drawer, and stormed out of the room, “I’m going to my room now. Which you’re not allowed to enter without permission. So leave me alone.” He left quickly, knowing that if they were anything like Dave and Dirk, they’d try to pull some stupid stunt to make him stay. And after he’d caught a glimpse of those tantalizing matching bright amber eyes behind long lashes, he knew it would probably work.

Luckily, they didn’t try to follow him, and he slammed the huge, overly decorative doors to his chambers. The sound echoed through his lounge, which always seemed to have too much space in it. Kanaya had a way with conserving space when decorating. She’d apparently gotten in and redecorated again since he’d been there that morning. Huge banners hung from the walls, with various symbols embroidered on them. It looked like she’d made them all by hand. Most were different colours, yet somehow all matched perfectly, starting maroon closest to the doors, and fading through the rainbow as they went farther back into the room. Hanging on the walls on either side of the archway leading to his bedroom at the very end, were bright red banners with his profile embroidered in gray. 

There was also a sofa, a loveseat, and two chairs set up in front of the fireplace on the back wall to the right of the archway to his room, comfortable-looking black and red fabric covering them. A black painted wooden table sat in the middle of it all. Dozens of different flowers were put together in multiple bouquets on random surfaces throughout the room, once again seeming to match perfectly. He’d never figure out how the actual hell she could do that. He also noticed the carpets had been changed out. How did she even do that? 

He hoped she hadn’t reorganized his stuff in such a way he’d never find it again. He also hoped she’d at least let him get used to this setup before she changed it again. But again, not likely. 

He crossed the lounge silently admiring the detail that had been put into the arrangement. He entered his bedroom and thankfully, all she had done here was replace his bed. It was now up to his waist (the bed was just tall, he wasn’t short, goddamnit) and the four bedposts were black, with red silk curtains tied back to each, but sheer black fabric still hanging down. His sheets were still the same, black comforter, white sheets with spades on them. 

He pulled the curtains aside and slid onto his bed, setting his books out on it. He decided on his absolute favourite, he’d read it so many times over, especially the...ahem...interesting parts. You could tell it just by the pages. The book would even fall right open to that page, so he wouldn’t have to search it out. He shifted his books around, looking for it, already anticipating reading his favourite part, the part with the silk ties and satin sheets and intense depictions of the soft sounds and softer skin and gentle touches growing rougher and wheRE THE FUCK WAS IT. He knew he had it with him in the-

Ahhhh fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Check [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589704) to help me decide.


End file.
